The mark of Athena
by I am Alexa daughter of Hades
Summary: Annabeth is gonna meet Percy once again. Percy and Jason switch camps. The Romans and Greeks have to come together to defeat Gaea. Will the camps get along? Jason is torn between two girls. Who should he pick? Reyna or Piper?
1. Revenge

**Author's Note: This is definitely going to be a jiper version in the mark of Athena. all rights to rick riordan!**

Piper

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the Aphrodite cabin; I would finally be able to leave that horrible place. I went to my bunk where I found out that all my regular clothes (a t-shirt and jeans) had been stolen. Drew, who was on the other side of the room, giggled innocently. I glared at her, unsheathed my dagger, and walked over to her. She looked scared now. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES?" I roared.

"They were d-dumped i-in the r-river. L-Leo helped." Drew answered, obviously scared. I sheathed my dagger and stormed out of the room. I took a deep breath, happy to be out of the cabin that had a strong scent of perfume. I made my way to the Hephaestus cabin, where Leo appeared. I unsheathed my dagger again. At that moment, he seemed to realize what was going on, and he ran away from me. I WAS VERY determined to kill him for ruining my clothes."HOW DARE YOU?NOW THE ONLY CHOICE NOW IS THAT I USE THE CLOTHES MY SIBLINGS WEAR, AND THOSE CLOTHES TERRIFY ME BECAUSE THEY ARE EMBARRASSING!" Iyelled while running. I cracked a smile when I saw Clarisse and her buds from the Ares cabin looking at me proudly. Leo found Jason and tried to use him as a shield.

I growled and said between swipes with my dagger, "I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU" Jason looked confused. In response, I pointed to the river, where my clothes were visibly at the bottom.

"Ohhhhh. Go ahead and kill him, then." Jason responded, moving out of the way. Then Chiron came and I stopped trying to kill Leo.

"This isn't over," I warned him. Then I walked over to Jason, who was snickering. I glared at him and threateningly pointed my dagger at him. Jason playfully shrank back.i laughed and sheathed my dagger.

*two weeks later*

Annabeth walked up to me and sighed. She looked worried. Probably about Percy."You worried?" I asked. She nodded.

"What if he doesn't remember me? What if he already found a new girlfriend? What if he isn't in Camp Jupiter? What if he's dead? What if-" just then, Thalia came over.

"Annabeth. Stop. He WILL remember you. If not, I'm gonna beat the memories into him," she said, grinning mischieviously.

I smiled and said,"I just might help you. I said MIGHT though, so do not be surprised if I back out on that. He killed multiple titans, for the gods' sake!"

Thalia snickered and said," Trust me, he isn't so strong. He is a person that likes being crazy and always tries to be heroic and epicly fails." Annabeth smiled.

She said,"He's so childish its as if he has no brain... seaweedbrain." I smiled and left the room, thinking that since I didn't know Percy jackson yet, i should let them just talk to each other.i was walking around the ship when i bumped into Jason, who seemed to be annoyed by Leo, who was talking about Mexican jaguars.

I looked at Leo and said, "Stop annoying Jason, repair boy."

"I am the supreme commander of the Argo 2! Learn to respect me!" Leo protested.

I glared at him and said," Not as long as I remember you getting rid of my clothes and calling me Beauty Queen." Leo seemed to remember what I told him the day I lost my clothes, that it wasn't over. He also noticed my hand making its way to my dagger. he squealed, ran to his room, and locked the door. Jason smiled at me thankfully. Just then, Leo's voice was in the loudspeakers.

" I want to tell everyone that we will land in ten minutes. I am telling you over the loudspeakers because if I told you in person, Piper would kill me. Please don't kill me painfully. I hear footsteps getting closer. Piper, do not kill me! I am too handsome to die!" Then he screamed and ended the intercom when I stormed into his room. The other demigods on the ship came in the room, obviously wanting to see Leo get killed by me. Just then, we heard screams from below and i reluctantly let Leo live so that he could land the ship without any Romans getting killed. We got in our positions. I was in front next to Jason. I needed reassurance, so I grabbed his hand. He turned to me and smiled. I was glad I had gotten new clothes. if I hadn't, it would have been totally embarrassing. As we walked down the ramp, everyone gasped. a girl with dark hair, dark eyes, and a purple cape came out from the crowd. Jason's grip on my hand tightened. She ordered the Romans not to attack because we had taken care of Jason. When she said Jason's name, her eyes sparkled. It seemed obvious that they had a thing, so I let go of Jason's hand. A boy that also had a purple cape stood next to the girl. He had sea-green eyes and black hair. from Annabeth's gasp, I guessed that it was Percy Jackson. The girl was introduced as Reyna. Before Annabeth could hug Percy, Thalia tackled him and cursed at him for leaving them. After that, Annabeth got her reunion. She punched Percy, but I don't know what happened afterwards because I watched Jason's reunion with Reyna instead. And I didn't like what I saw.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I definitely want reviews, please tell me if I did good. I will update as fast as I can, I promise. This is my first fanfiction. Click that blue button!**


	2. The Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note: Alright. This is the second chapter. Yay! I loved the reviews. Anyway, enjoy the story. A special thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I got emotional and actually started to cry!**

* * *

Jason

I smiled when I saw Reyna. I felt Piper let go of my hand, but at that moment I couldn't care less. I was finally seeing Reyna after 8 months. Apparently, Reyna felt the same way. She came up to me and hugged me. "I missed you so much!" she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I felt as if someone was glaring at us. I turned around and saw it was Piper. Before I could react, she ran back into the ship. Nobody else seemed to notice. Then I noticed something. Half of the Romans were watching me and Reyna, half of them watching Percy and Annabeth. Great. Just what I needed. To be the center of attention. I broke up the hug. Reyna held my hand, which reminded me painfully of Piper.

Annabeth

As soon as Thalia finished beating Percy up and scolding him for leaving us, mostly me, I ran to him. I punched him in the stomach. "Ooww! You welcomingly receive your boyfriend after eight months with a painful punch in the stomach?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully and replied, "Yes, I do." He groaned and rolled his eyes. Then we kissed, the first one we'd had in eight months. Then we broke apart, realizing that half the Romans were watching us. That's when we heard a scream. It came from  
inside the ship. It could only belong to one person. Piper. I got my knife. Jason, Thalia, and Leo got their weapons, too. We ran inside the ship, Percy at our heels. There was another scream. It was coming from piper's room. We rushed inside. There were about six gryphons. I saw Katoptris on the floor. A gryphon held a bloody piper in the air. She was struggling to get the gryphon's claws off her shoulder. Suddenly, the gryphons flew over our heads. Jason started flying to kill the monster without hurting Piper. They went outside, where the Romans were panicking. If they shot arrows, they might miss and kill piper. If they didn't shoot, they wouldn't be able to fight the gryphons because they were all flying.

"Romans! Attack the other gryphons! Not the one that has the girl! Leave that one to Jason and Percy!" the girl, I think her name was Reyna, commanded. The Romans obeyed her. That's when I noticed that Percy was helping save piper. He made the Little Tiber hoist him up so that he was fighting alongside Jason. Of course he was helping. He was the hero. They fought viciously. The Romans had perfect aim. Soon, all the gryphons died. Unfortunately, that meant Piper had to fall. Jason tried to catch her, but he was too late. She had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Reyna ordered Apollo's kids to take piper to the infirmary. They did as they were told. Then, a blonde guy came out of the roman crowd.

"These Greacus! They have come with the gryphons to destroy us! We should kill them!" None of the Romans obeyed. Percy, Jason, and Reyna glared at the boy. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like him.

"Octavian, I told them not to fight. Are you arguing with your praetor? You know the consequences already." Reyna said. The boy, I'm guessing he's Octavian, paled. He stepped back into the crowd. Reyna ordered the Romans back to their cohorts.

"Do you want to see your friend?" she asked. We nodded, so she led us to the infirmary. The Apollo kids were rushing around, getting nectar and ambrosia. We found Piper on a bed. She was very pale. I looked at Jason carefully to see how he was reacting. He looked guilty. Why, you may ask? I have no idea. Maybe it was because he hadn't caught her. Then I realized why. I remember seeing piper run into the ship again after Reyna said she had missed Jason. I remembered how piper acted around Jason. How could I not have known earlier? It's so obvious! Jason and Piper like each other. Jason has a special friend, obviously Reyna, and Piper thinks that Reyna is Jason's girlfriend, which is possible. Wow, I pity Jason. He has a messed up love life. Then I heard a small voice behind us.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome," the voice recited. The Mark of Athena? What? How could anyone known about my mark? I turned around, hoping I would see the owner of the voice, but instead, I saw Tyson running to us with a harpy behind him. She kept saying things that I had read, and I frowned. Then piper screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but on Friday I'll post a longer one! I'm saving all the good stuff for then. It'll be on Piper's POV ;) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Choosing

**Alright I only have twelve reviews. I am pretty sure there are more readers than that. So if you read, you , and please check out my poll in my profile! I don't own pjao or hoo. On with the story!**

* * *

Piper

I couldn't stand it. I went inside the Argo two again so that I wouldn't be able to watch Jason and the dark haired girl. I went to my room. There, I would be able to cry. Then I scolded myself for wanting to cry for Jason and the dark haired girl. I mean, he loved me more than her… right? Anyway, I walked in the room. Then I saw a lot of gryphons flying around. I almost screamed, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to ruin everybody's reunion… so I fought with all my strength until a gryphon grabbed me when I turned my back to fight other gryphons. I dropped katroptis. That's when I screamed. I don't know what happened afterwards. I just remember people fighting the gryphons, falling, and blacking out. When the darkness came, I felt a little wet. I looked around. I found out that I was in a cave. Then I saw a boy about my age in a cage. He looked really pale. He must be the Nico boy. If it was him, why didn't he just shadow travel away? Then I saw light inside the cage. Well, that answered my question. Then I saw dozens of monsters at the entrance. I heard a scream. All the monsters turned around to look at me. I tried to kill them, but Katroptis, but they kept reforming. Then a lady that looked asleep said, "I know you, unlike the careless Olympians. I can say everything about you. I can help you, but only if you join me."

"I will never join you, Gaea!" I yelled.

"_do you really want this to happen_?" the dream shifted. Twenty-eight year old Jason was in New Rome. He was sitting on a couch with the girl, Reyna. Two kids sat on the floor underneath him. I realized what was going on. They had kids. I started crying. Why?this wouldn't happen. Gaea showed me this!

"_Do you really want to lose this?_" Once again, the dream shifted. Me and Jason were at a kitchen table, laughing. Then a little girl skipped in. she had blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. I started screaming like crazy. I felt some liquid go down my throat, and the dream ended. I just saw black. Then I felt a little spark go through me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. All of my friends were above me. They breathed sighs of relief.

I was tired of the awkward silence, so I said, "So… "

"So…" Thalia replied. We made eye contact and had a silent conversation. _What did you see?_ I scowled at her. _I don't want to talk about it_. I replied. _You have to_. There, she gave me her death glare. And believe me, her death glares are scary. I sighed. _I give in_, I responded. She smiled. Now everyone except Annabeth looked at me and Thalia like we were crazy. Then I noticed two new people in the infirmary. The girl had golden eyes and brown curly hairs. The boy was really muscular, but he had a baby face. Then I remembered Thalia's question. I glared at her and slightly cocked my head toward Jason. Now everyone except me, Thalia, and Annabeth looked VERY confused. We took one look at everyone and burst out laughing. Now they looked EXTREMELY confused, which made us laugh harder.

"uh, can I ask why you are laughing?" Jason asked, which made us laugh even HARDER, if possible. Everyone stared at us. Annabeth was the only one that was calming down. Me and Thalia were having a laugh attack.

When we finally calmed down, Jason asked," So what did you dream?" I glanced at Thalia and Annabeth for help.

"nothing important," they said at the same time. Jason looked suspicious, but he let it go.

* * *

I was in my room, drawing a forest. Nobody knew my art talent except Thalia and Annabeth. My drawings were in a little box where nobody would be able to find it. My fake closet. It had dresses and girly stuff. I heard a knock at my door. I guessed it was Thalia or Annabeth, because nobody else would dare come in my room, so I said, "Door's opened!" Someone came in, but I didn't look up.

"Hey," the person said. I looked up. It was Jason. Thank gods he was standing by the doorway, so he couldn't see what I was doing.

"Sup?" I asked. Jason smiled nervously. Why?

"Oh, yeah. um.. Piper, we have to go eat at the mess hall. I kinda have to walk you there." I shrugged, put the drawing in the box, stood up, and followed Jason. When we got there, we sat at a place with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and... Reyna. I sat down between Thalia and Annabeth. I talked to Reyna, Thalia, and Jason. Reyna was actually really nice. Then i went to the bathroom. When I was washing my hands, I heard small voices. I walked toward the sound. I recognized the voices as Jason and Reyna's. I walked closer until I could hear what they were saying.

"Reyna, i'm really sorry, but..."

"It's okay, Jason. She's a nice girl, and i can find someone else. Don't worry." There they embraced, and I returned to the mess hall happily. I started talking to Thalia and Hazel. Weird, Thalia had become one of my best friends. soon, Jason and Reyna came. We had a fun time at the mess hall. It was probably one of the happiest time of my life, knowing that Jason picked me over Reyna.

* * *

**Okay, how did you like it? PLEASE review!**


	4. Leo? Sammy?

Hey, guys! I am finally updating! I don't own hoo or pjao. Here, there is a bit of the Sammy mystery. Before I forget, vote on my poll in my profile, it would help. Kay, on with the story!

Hazel

I kept glancing at Sam- Leo. I had to remember that he wasn't Sammy. He was just like Sammy, though. Leo occasionally glanced at me, too, but I pretended not to notice. I was barely talking, but when I overheard Leo telling Percy he had fire powers, I frowned and fingered the piece of wood in my pocket. Food time ended, and we got sent back to our cohorts. We didn't do the war games so that the Greeks can talk to the Romans. The girls were nice, but I liked Annabeth better. I felt something, like a connection with her. Frank, Percy, and I decided to sleep on the boat, just to get used to it. There were 25 rooms, and we could choose random ones. I'm glad it wasn't a Pluto room, because I'm not a regular daughter of Hades to you. I was bored being in my room, so I walked around the ship. Then that got boring, so I got off the ship to find Arion. Soon enough, I found him. I heard footsteps walk toward me then stop.

"Nice horse." I turned around, and there stood Leo Valdez.

wow. I am surprised with myself. And last chapter, I only got two reviews! But I'm mad at myself for only having two paragraphs. I would've made it longer, but I'm busy and I thought, well, better this than nothing! If you review, you get this: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) cookies!


	5. BLACKMAIL

**Hey guys! I didn't update sooner cuz I've been busy and having writers block.. I'm going to do frazel, thanks to those who voted on my poll. I do NOT own pjo.**

**IMPORTANT!: I'm really bad at these awkward parts where hazel asks leo about Sammy, so just pretend that Leo was his grandson and he glanced at her cuz he saw her looking at him! OH, AND VOTE ON MY OTHER POLL CUZ IT'S ABOUT WHETHER I SHOULD DO LEYNA OR NOT!**

Leo

After that weird conversation with Hazel, I went to Piper's room to see if she was going to kill me for going in. When I entered, she wasn't there. I decided to look around and see if she had a diary or something. I looked inside her closet, where I saw girly dresses. She wouldn't wear them, it must be a disguise! Something must be in here! I looked around and even though I could smell a strong scent of perfume, I kept looking. I finally found a box, and I opened it, expecting a diary. What I found was definitely NOT a diary. There were drawings. Thousands of them, beautifully made. I smirked and took out my phone. I took a picture. Apparently, she didn't want anyone to see the drawings, so it would be perfect blackmail. I grabbed a paper and wrote,

_Piper,_

_I found your drawings, and if you want to keep them a secret, I suggest you meet me at midnight and I'll tell ya what ya have to do._

_- mystery person_

I put it on her desk. I left quickly and walked to my room.

Five minutes later….

"VALDEZ!" rang through the ship. How did she find out it was me? Oh, well. I heard everyone, even Percy, Frank, and Hazel, encourage her to kill me. Geez, they don't even know why she's mad. Well, I have nice friends.

**sorry it's short, but I want to get it over with, and I'm going to the beach. Oh, and THANKS TO KING JUPITER, WHO GAVE ME THE BLACKMAIL IDEA! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 7

**I am discontinuing The Mark of Athena. The real book came out already and I cant think of any ideas other than the ones that are in the actual book. I'm really sorry guys, but I think we all knew it would happen eventually. If you are reading my _AnnabethTaylorFamous_ story, then I'll be updating tomorrow. And I'll be making another story about Bianca having another chance to live. It's gonna be called _I'm Alive_. So keep an eye out for it. Thank you for supporting me, people!**


	7. Should I Continue?

I got some reviews telling me that they wish for me to continue writing, and I will, but I need to be sure that people would read it, so I'm asking you guys to review to this and tell me whether or not I should continue this story. Please review to this!


End file.
